


trust me this much

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but KagaKuro are just too perfect, clearly I have nothing better to do on a Saturday night than write porn, im so sorry, mild bondage, much smut, very sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can barely stop as it is. You’ll have to give yourself fully to me.”<br/>Kuroko’s head lolled and he closed his eyes. “Okay,” he agreed, voice barely above a whisper. “Do what you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust me this much

**Author's Note:**

> I... I'm not sure what happened here. my other stories are currently at somewhat of a standstill and I've had this idea in my head for a couple of days so I figured I'd get this out... and apparently I've nothing better to do on a Saturday night than write gay porn... *sighs
> 
> anyways, kudos & comments much appreciated as always ^.^

Kuroko had never thought of himself as particularly submissive. He and Kagami had been in a stable, equal partnership for a year as of today, and Kuroko hadn’t wanted for anything. Especially not in the bedroom.

But here they were, in a private room at a restaurant, celebrating their anniversary. And despite their intentions to be good, Kuroko was pinned to the wall, a hungry Kagami devouring his front and his shadow giving back as good as he got.

He wasn’t submissive. Particularly. So why did his heart stop when Kagami took both hands in his and pulled them over his head, stretching him out, unable to move. It had happened before, but generally in the midst of Kagami devouring him in every way. His stomach tightened and his tongue twined messily with his light’s, _needing_ something more.

Kagami was always the top. That was pretty much decided, not even taking into account the huge difference in height and build. And Kuroko couldn’t care less. Kagami was always careful with him, no matter how much he lost control. And in this, they were equals. Kagami always made sure Kuroko felt as much pleasure as he did. But here… Kagami was giving Kuroko no room to return the favour, no space to manoeuvre as the smaller boy wanted.

When Kagami’s other hand came to pin his hips to the wall, Kuroko groaned. Kagami bit his lower lip hard in punishment, a reminder to keep quiet when they were in such a public place, but Kuroko was too far gone to care. His partner made him lose all sense, all ability to think clearly and logically.

As Kagami’s lips dropped to Kuroko’s jaw, nipping gently, Kuroko gasped for air, unable to breathe. Kagami’s hand was tight around his and he couldn’t move an inch.

“Ka-Kagami-k-kun,” he whispered desperately.

“Want me to stop?” Kagami gently squeezed his wrists, preparing to let go.

Kuroko was lost. He wanted Kagami to let him go, wanted to touch his lover back, but at the same time… what was this heat running through him? Why was his stomach churning so much at being unable to move? He wasn’t _this_ submissive. Was he?

Kagami froze at Kuroko’s hesitation. What did _that_ mean?

“Not… here,” Kuroko breathed. “Take me home?”

Kagami felt his arousal shoot into unchartered territories and pressed Kuroko tighter against the wall, letting him feel every millimetre of his arousal. “I won’t be able to stop there,” he warned, voice low and tight in Kuroko’s ear. Kuroko couldn’t stop a whimper, hips automatically lifting to find the sweet friction he needed for completion. “I can barely stop as it is. You’ll have to give yourself fully to me.”

Kuroko’s head lolled and he closed his eyes. “Okay,” he agreed, voice barely above a whisper. “Do what you want.”

“Fuck, Kuroko,” Kagami’s hands tightened on his wrists as his mouth settled over Kuroko’s desperately. “What if I wanted to tie you up? Use scarves to restrain you? Would you let me?”

“I-,” Kuroko was about to avoid the question, unsure and slightly afraid of the sheer heat that flooded him at the image, but Kagami’s thigh shifted between his and Kuroko could no longer move even a single millimetre. His heart stopped and he could have come right then and there. “Okay,” he accepted it meekly, head resting against the wall.

“Shit,” Kagami gasped as Kuroko sagged against him, crotches rubbing across each other. The friction finally sent the smaller boy over the edge and he came with a choked gasp, collapsing into Kagami’s arms. Kagami held him close, so hard himself it hurt.

“You’ll owe me one for that,” Kagami warned lowly, and Kuroko whimpered again, the pleasure having barely faded a single degree as it surged up again, almost stronger than before.

He’d never thought he’d be one to be so aroused as to come at just the idea of scarves holding him down for Kagami’s mercy, but it was undeniable.

He grimaced as Kagami, now confident his shadow could stand alone, backed away a little and Kuroko was left with the reminder of his pleasure in his sticky trousers.

“It’s a good job we drove here,” Kagami added, hand sneaking down to Kuroko’s crotch where the wetness was slowly, slowly seeping through. Kuroko whimpered, hand flying out to prevent Kagami’s from touching him, so sensitive after his orgasm.

Kagami grinned, a fierce, primal look, and Kuroko found his mouth going dry.

“Kagami-kun,” he breathed. “We should go.”

“I suppose,” the redhead agreed, and gently draped his jacket around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Come on then.”

Kuroko nodded. Grateful that their booth was close to the car park exit, he stuck close to Kagami as the taller boy paid and led them out of the restaurant.

“T-thank you for dinner,” Kuroko murmured as he climbed into the car.

Kagami grinned as he started up the engine. “You’re welcome. You can pay me back when we get home.”

Kuroko couldn’t say anything for a long moment, the realisation of what he’d agreed to finally hitting him.

“You can say no at any point,” Kagami added as the silence lasted a few minutes. “Even now. I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Kuroko thought that over for a moment, knowing it was the truth and feeling grateful. But…

“Have you really thought of that? Of… of restraining me?” he asked, only barely managing to keep his poker face, staring straight out of the windshield to the road ahead.

“Well, ah,” Kagami flushed as he shifted gears smoothly. He drove like he played basketball, recklessly fast, yet in perfect sync with everything around him. “I… I can’t say I haven’t.”

“Why?” Even as he asked the question, Kuroko understood the answer. But he still wanted to hear Kagami admit it. But the answer was still a little surprising.

“I… It’d take an awful lot of trust for you to let me tie you up,” Kagami murmured, voice reverberating throughout the small car. “That level of trust between us… Who wouldn’t want that? Plus then there’d be you, totally at my mercy… I could do whatever I liked to you,” his voice openly dropped an octave and Kuroko felt his stomach jump again.

“I…” Kuroko flushed. “If we’re to do this then…” he hesitated.

“What? You can ask me anything. I want this to be for you, too,” Kagami added gently. “I want you to be happy with whatever you choose.”

“Don’t gag me?” Kuroko asked, poker face breaking as he flushed from his toes to the tips of his ears.

Kagami hummed. “That’s fine,” he agreed, glancing sideways to meet wide blue eyes that he could lose himself in for days. “I’d rather hear your voice anyway. I like knowing that you’re enjoying it as much as I am.”

“Well of course I am,” Kuroko sighed, “If I didn’t we wouldn’t be doing this, would we?”

Kagami grinned as the car came to a halt. “Then, if I do anything you’re not comfortable with, if you want to stop at any time, say so, okay? I’ll stop.”

Kuroko climbed out the car and waited as Kagami came around to his side. “Okay,” he agreed, his stomach exploding in butterflies. “Be gentle?”

Kagami grinned. “For as long as I can,” he agreed, leaning down for a long kiss, pressing the blue-haired boy against the car door. “But I’ve had a hard-on for the last half an hour, and it’s _really_ starting to get to me,” he admitted. “You’ll owe me for this.”

“I’m paying you back with this,” Kuroko retorted snippily.

Kagami smiled against his lips as he leant down for a kiss. Kuroko’s arms wound around broad shoulders and held on as Kagami picked him up and carried him into the house.

“Strip for me,” Kagami murmured as he set Kuroko on his feet in the bedroom and flicked on the light.

They’d done this before. Kuroko could do this. Fingers surprisingly steady, they went to his tie and let it fall to the floor, undoing his buttons slowly one by one. Kagami did the same, but tucked the tie in his pocket as he tugged his shirt off hastily and chucked it across the room.

“Why is it?” he asked as he stepped closer to Kuroko and blue eyes caught red. “That no matter where we are, what we’re doing, you always manage to turn me on?”

Kuroko felt his breath catch as warm hands spanned his rib cage. “Kagami-kun?”

“I don’t say this a lot,” Kagami sighed, “But tonight is special. So fuck it. Kuroko, I love you.”

Kuroko’s eyes shone and he swallowed hard. The words rarely came from his lover, but every time they did he always felt it like a kick to the gut. In the best way, of course.

“And I don’t get how you still drive me nuts,” Kagami sighed, leaning down to kiss him. “I’m never sated.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Kuroko asked, letting himself fall back onto the bed and pulling Kagami with him.

Kagami pulled back and grinned, fingers tugging at the waistband of his lover’s trousers.

“Strip,” he said instead of answering.

Kuroko sighed but undid his pants and toed them off as Kagami went to the usual drawer and got what they needed.

He was already hard again, just watching a shirtless Kagami prowl across the room as if he was starving and Kuroko the only food around did wonders for his arousal.

Kuroko lay back as Kagami came and straddled his waist, fingers going to his sensitive nipples and teasing them into hard nubs. Kuroko couldn’t stop the small choked gasps escaping from his lips, his hands flying to Kagami’s shoulders and digging in.

“I’m going to tie you up now,” Kagami warned, taking Kuroko’s hands in his. A gentle kiss was pressed to his left fingers, but Kuroko felt his face heat again as Kagami took his left index finger between his lips and bit it carefully, before gently suckling the tip into his mouth.

Kuroko wanted to touch Kagami, could see the tight bulge in his trousers that was practically begging for his touch, but before he knew it his hands were over his head on the pillow and Kagami’s silk tie was binding his wrists together.

“Here,” Kagami tucked one of the ends of the tie between Kuroko’s fingers. “If you need to undo it, just pull.”

Kuroko felt his heart jump. Kagami was still being so considerate.

“Okay,” he agreed, and his voice trembled just a little.

Kagami didn’t ask if he was okay, didn’t ask if he wanted to turn back. He just left the smaller, pale hands tied to the headboard and started to press kisses across his shoulders, down his chest. He knew if Kuroko really didn’t want this, he wouldn’t let it happen.

Kuroko couldn’t lift his head high enough for long enough to keep watching his lover’s progress, so had to lie back and stare at the ceiling. Sexual tension rose another notch inside him, being unable to see what was happening, unable to feel it with his own hands, just having to wait on Kagami’s whim.

He gasped as Kagami’s hand unexpectedly wrapped around his erection, hips jerking. He heard Kagami chuckle, but had no time to comment as Kagami’s tongue returned to his chest and stroked over his nipple, sending sensation spiralling through him.

“Ah…” Kuroko breathed, needing more. “Kagami-kun. Please.”

“Hmm?” Kagami murmured. “Ask me.”

Kuroko twisted in his restraints, only to have Kagami pin his hips down to the bed. Kuroko’s erection lay heavy against his stomach but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I need you,” Kuroko’s voice broke embarrassingly on the last word and he coughed to hide it.

“Ah,” Kagami sighed, moving up to gently nip at Kuroko’s lip, red eyes swimming back into his vision. “I can’t wait much longer either. Stay still, okay?”

Kuroko nodded, biting his lip as Kagami backed away again. Closing his eyes, Kuroko heard the _snick_ of the lube being opened and started to spread his legs.

But the next thing he knew, Kagami was taking a hold of his waist and flipping him over, rearranging him on his elbows and knees.

Kuroko groaned as Kagami leant over him. The heat of the redhead seared into his skin, practically branding him. And then Kuroko cried out as two fingers speared into him unexpectedly.

“Okay?” Kagami asked as he stilled, his own panting breaths the only thing Kuroko could hear.

Kuroko nodded, the slight burn turning to pleasure easily as slick fingers started to move back and forth inside him. Kagami’s hands were so much bigger and thicker than his own, though no matter how good it felt, they could never compare to the pleasure and heat when Kagami finally lost himself inside him.

Kuroko wanted to steady himself, but his fingers could only scrabble at the pillow cases desperately as Kagami pressed kisses across his shoulders, as his fingers spread and moved to make way for a third. His face pressed into the pillow, breathing as deeply as his pleasure would allow, but then Kagami’s other hand wrapped around his cock as Kuroko was throwing his head back, mewling in pleasure as Kagami’s hands held him both still and kept heat surging through him.

“Kagami-ku-,” Kuroko broke off as Kagami’s mouth sealed over his, taking what little breath he’d been able to regain.

“You’re so hot and tight, Kuroko,” Kagami’s low, husky voice set every nerve ending on fire and Kuroko went limp with his own desire. “I can’t wait much longer.”

“Don’t,” he managed to force out, need obvious in his voice. “Don’t stop.”

He cried out again when the fingers pulled out of him, leaving him empty and craving something else. And he got it thirty seconds later, when heat settled over his back again and a hot weight pressed against his hips.

“Fuck, Kuroko,” Kagami murmured as he breached that first tight ring of muscles. “You’re so hot… so tight…” Kagami’s voice cracked a little as he slowly made his way inside. Kuroko panted, his body adjusting as fast as possible, the pain making way for pleasure.

“Kaga-,” he broke off as Kagami seated himself fully inside and one hand came over his head, holding on to his bound hands as the other slid around his waist to hold him still.

“I just want to _take_ ,” Kagami’s voice was low and Kuroko felt his entire body clench tight in lust. Kagami groaned and Kuroko’s voice broke on a shout as his lover started to move hard and fast behind him.

“Kuroko,” one hand turned Kuroko’s face so their mouths could meet, panting breaths and slick tongues and swollen lips. Kuroko was left helpless under Kagami, helpless in his own desires as his hands clutched desperately at Kagami’s fingers, as he let himself be ravaged.

Kagami stopped unexpectedly and Kuroko couldn’t stop his whine.

“No good,” Kagami growled, pulling out of him. Kuroko automatically lifted his hips, his own body begging for more, but that was satisfied a second later in shock as Kagami’s heat lifted from Kuroko’s back. Fingers returned to his entrance and Kuroko’s hips undulated, but stopped a second later when a hot breath passed over the reddened skin.

“So hot,” Kagami murmured against pale skin, and Kuroko cried out when a tongue stroked over where he was so needy.

“Kagami!” his voice was high and keening. “You can’t- ah!” his entire body trembled as fingers slid back inside, made way for a hot, slick, _talented_ tongue. Fingers curled, found _that_ spot and Kuroko’s entire body jerked, hands twitching despierately for something more solid to hang on to.

“No… ah- Kagami-… I’ll come!” Kuroko gasped in warning as a callused hand wrapped around his cock yet again. “Please.”

“Want to come?” Kagami murmured, retreating for a second.

“With you… inside me…” Kuroko managed to get out.

He was flipped again and stared up at hot red eyes that kept him captive. Hot breaths caressed swollen lips as Kagami leant down, as fingers slick with more lube came back to make sure he’d be okay as the other hand gently positioned his legs, lifting them to provide perfect access.

“Kagami,” Kuroko gasped as the tall boy sank back inside him with a groan.

“Kuroko. I love you,” he murmured, one hand supporting himself as the other reached over their heads to hold onto Kuroko’s bound hands.

“I- ah!” Kuroko’s throat shut as a particularly hard thrust cut him off. “I love you too,” he gasped out on his next breath, and watched Kagami’s eyes turn bright and desperate as the pace picked up.

Kuroko almost screamed as Kagami found his prostrate again and every thrust started to hit that sensitive spot. Before he knew it, they were both crying out as pleasure overtook them both.

Kagami collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Regaining some of his wits, Kuroko found the end of the tie and tugged it, feeling the fabric loosen around his wrists. Wriggling a little, he freed his hands and lowered the stiff limbs, wrapping them around Kagami’s broad shoulders.

The redhead pressed his face into Kuroko’s shoulder, regaining his wits.

“Thank you,” he murmured, glancing up. “For trusting me this much.”

“Well,” Kuroko offered him a smile. “I quite liked it.”

“So we can do it again?” Kagami’s hands took Kuroko’s in his and he gently pressed kisses to the red skin around his wrist where the tie had held him back. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Kuroko shook his head. “I’m fine. Better than fine,” he corrected with a grin. “And… I wouldn’t say no to doing this again.”

Kagami grinned, and there was as much relief in the smile as there was pleasure.

“Seriously though,” he added, shifting around so he was on his back and Kuroko was tucked into his side so he didn’t crush the smaller boy. “I love you.”

Kuroko smiled, leaning up to kiss his tiger, pleasure still humming through his veins.

“Next time, maybe I’ll blindfold you though,” Kagami mused. “Those eyes take me under too fast.”

Kuroko said nothing, just nodded quietly and smiled under the warm hand that came to stroke through his hair. Because although he’d never thought he was this submissive… this kind of pleasure was one that he couldn’t turn down. Because it came from giving himself in his entirety to the one he loved. And that trust was only returned tenfold. And there was no way he was ever denying himself this.

“I love you,” Kuroko whispered, closing his eyes as sleep came up to take him under, safe in his lover’s arms.

 


End file.
